


IF TRUE(巴基)

by Lucretia_Lester



Series: IF TRUE [1]
Category: IF TRUE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucretia_Lester/pseuds/Lucretia_Lester





	IF TRUE(巴基)

巴克？  
面前的史蒂夫呼唤着他，像是在提醒一个走神的人。史蒂夫，留了点胡子的史蒂夫，散发一股阳光的味道。好吧，是上次那个梦没错了。  
巴基环顾四周，这是迪士尼。他们站在白雪公主的面前，爱丽莎正缠着公主，伊森在一旁和米奇玩着。  
不一会儿，他们跑回到史蒂夫和自己的面前，拿起水杯使劲灌着。巴基近距离看着两个小孩，满头大汗，脸红彤彤的，特别是爱丽莎的小脸，让人看了忍不住想上前啄一口。  
巴基叔叔，我们去找爱丽儿吧，她在那边！  
出发！同意的话脱口而出，一切是那么的温馨。巴基被爱丽莎的小手拉着往那边去，他转过来看史蒂夫，史蒂夫笑了笑，说他和伊森去找巴斯光年。  
巴基叔叔，你最近老是发呆。小女孩抱怨着，停了下来，用水汪汪的大眼睛盯着他。  
抱歉，我只是在想一些事。他从未如此温柔，虽然这只是自己大脑编织出来的一个普通的梦而已。  
和爸爸的事吗？你们俩最近有很多心事哦。她甜美的、稚嫩的声音诉说着她所看见的事实。  
你爸爸他有些不开心。四岁的小孩也许已经忘记她另一个爸爸去世的事了。  
喔。她若有所思的点点头，装着一副很懂的样子。那，我们找个方法让爸爸开心吧！很快地，她提出这个建议。  
真棒！那我们要怎么做呢？他顺着问下去，觉得爱丽莎真是有趣极了，自己总忍不住和她亲近。  
我们一起给他做一个生日蛋糕！今天是爸爸的生日！  
是史蒂夫的生日？难道今天是七月四日？  
亲爱的，今天是几月几号？........说对了奖励你一个冰淇淋。  
爸爸说我不能吃冰淇淋，但是我可以偷偷背着他吃对吧？小女孩凑到巴基的耳边问到，笑得灿烂无比。她又说，你可以看看手机上面的时间。  
手机？哦对了，手机。巴基东摸摸西摸摸，最终在牛仔裤的包里找到一个表面光滑连按键都没有的长方形。整个都是黑色的，背面中间有一个不完整的苹果。这就是手机？怎么用啊？  
我来帮你。爱丽莎摁了一下最下面的圆键，屏幕亮了。诺，你看，七月四日.....这个要怎么读？她不会读2013这个数字。  
你把它拆成二十和十三。巴基心里很震惊，二零一三年！他们已经三十四岁了！只能怪想象力太丰富了，梦也能这么准确。  
二零...一三。她陆陆续续读出来，依然不太熟。我们去买冰淇淋！我要草莓和香草味。她欢呼雀跃，拉着巴基往旁边的小商铺走去，完全把小美人鱼忘了。  
巴基！听到史蒂夫的声音，爱丽莎手上的冰淇淋盒变成一个烫手山芋，她把手背在身后，摆出一个胡桃夹子般板正的站姿。巴基憋笑，似乎看见小时候偷偷抽烟的自己。  
巴克。史蒂夫拉他到旁边，不是说了他们俩不能吃冰淇淋吗？他说的是乔伊娜和爱丽莎。  
又是两个？好吧好吧，任务还很艰巨呢。  
天色暗黄，要下雨了。他们抱着迟迟不愿离开的伊森和爱丽儿，离开这个让所有儿童魂牵梦萦的城堡。  
史蒂夫！詹姆斯！映入眼帘的是一个女人和一个小女孩。巴基现在能准确地判断出她是一个强大的女alpha。  
佩吉，好久不见。回答的是史蒂夫。  
是啊，你们俩最近还不错吧？肩头的小孩已经睡着了，佩吉的孩子热情地叫着两人叔叔。  
他们俩？他说的是史蒂夫和他的omega吗？难道她不知道omega已经离世的噩耗吗？  
车上，巴基望着一旁呼啸而过的树林，满脑子都是这个梦为什么还不结束。  
你知道吗？只要她一出现，你就会生我的气。他能感觉到开车的人在偷笑。  
我才没有，又不是我和她之间有什么。  
还说没有？要是有录音，我会重复听100遍。他的声音竟有点得意？他在得瑟什么？！巴基拉不下脸，他叫道停车，然后坐到后座抱起他的小可爱睡觉。  
刹那间张开眼，巴基回到了公寓，只不过是白天，他看看自己的胸口，那颗温热的小脑袋已经不在了。昨晚的梦做完了，那头床上也没人了，他和佩吉去共进午餐了。巴基深深地吐了口气，气体带动着嘴皮上下波动，宣泄着心的丝丝不快。  
他不能再这么下去了，他也该和女孩约会，去吃饭、看电影、做爱。对！  
巴基把信从还未收拾的垃圾桶中捡起来，随手拆开一封，  
“花花公子”詹姆斯，  
如果你还活着的话麻烦给我的朋友多丽丝打个电话吧！我实在受不了她这样了。  
讨厌你的人.  
下面写上了一串数字，名字是多丽丝.那恩。  
好吧，就她了，给‘讨厌他的人’打电话。他拿起手机：喂，请问是多丽丝小姐吗？这是学生会的楠森。  
电话那头回答的人脾气倒不好，她说多丽丝不在，这通电话吵着她睡觉了。  
你就是给我写信的人吧？‘讨厌我的人’。  
她这才发现男声极为熟悉，像极了.....詹姆斯！真不巧，她出去了，你要和她约会？回来我告诉她。女生的声音沙哑、低沉，像磁石一样在巴基的左脑打转。  
我很想见你，下午三点，咖啡馆，没睡醒的女士，如果你愿意的话。  
我不愿意！  
那我会找到你的，多丽丝.那恩的舍友，我记住了，起床气大、脾气不好、周末的晚上总是喝的烂醉，不过对朋友倒是忠.....  
停！下午三点。那个臭小子什么都答对了，眼妆花的不成样子的女生差点没把头发搓得比鸡毛还乱，她讨厌这种自以为是的自恋狂！  
不许迟到。然后挂了电话，上面显示已经两点了。巴基拉上窗帘，一口气脱的精光，站在浴室的大镜子前捣弄着胡渣。剃完后就站在花洒下冲澡。  
把自己收拾的一丝不苟，他像往常那样穿起白衬衣和藏蓝色的短裤，往头发上喷了点定型剂，又喷了两口口部清新剂和淡淡的男香，随后拿上诺基亚出了门。  
咖啡馆书架上有许多书，巴基随手抽出卡夫卡的《变形记》。就这么静静地读了十多分钟，书被抽走了，一位红发的、火辣的美女出现在他面前。  
他用尽了脸部所有的肌肉做出一个可以迷倒女孩的精致笑容。  
我不吃你这套。那个女生说。  
吭吭....虽然有些难堪，不过巴基偏爱这类的女生。詹姆斯.巴恩斯，你可以叫我巴基，喝什么？他翻开菜单。  
娜塔莎.诺曼罗夫，叫我娜塔莎，我不喝咖啡。  
所以我帮你点了杯橙汁。他来的时候就给服务员说看见这儿来了位女士就上一杯橙汁。  
喔，怪不得说你是花花公子，这些招数你都用烂了吧。她端起服务员刚送到的果汁喝。  
你对我误解太大了，我很专一的。他注视着这个性感的不得了的女人说道，眼里是赤裸裸的情意的表达，一点都不羞涩。  
哦？她仿佛听见了天下最大的谎。说说，你都是怎么专一的？上星期一才交往的女友，才上了床不到四天你就把别人甩了？或是上个月你接受了一个追求你五个月的女生，你却在两星期内就说分手？还是你和你的好基友‘医生朋友’有什么不可告人的秘密？这倒很专一。  
她一口气说了好多，整的巴基完全答不上话，最要命的是，她提到了小豆芽！他和小豆芽只是单纯的朋友而已。  
男人，呵......  
今天下午那场《黑客帝国》要一起去吗？他掏出买好的电影票。（鬼知道他什么时候买的）  
和谁过不去都不能和请客看电影的人过不去，娜塔莎为了学费辛苦兼职，哪儿有钱去看电影。而且还是她最爱的基努里维斯。  
走吧！巴基把钱放在桌上，拉着娜塔莎的手腕推开店门。  
电影打斗很激烈，不只是画面，还有新的计算机概念，实在是一部科幻大片。  
公园的长凳正好能晒到太阳，但比起沙滩上的太阳还是差远了。  
让我猜猜你什么专业的？巴基揉搓起下巴，认真思考。前卫的计算机！对吧？  
对。  
你不问我？这个问题好像有点蠢。  
我已经被多丽丝吵得耳朵起茧了。她单手放在木凳上，蜷起来支撑头部。  
巴基更靠近娜塔莎，这个距离使周围的空气更暧昧了些。  
不许亲我。  
你脸旁有蜜蜂，我帮你赶走而已。他乱指着，勾画着蜜蜂飞走的路线。然后挠了挠后脑勺。  
詹姆斯，我发现你很有趣。  
怎么讲？  
你是学校里臭名昭著的花花肠子，还拖累了你的朋友，要是我，早就揍你了。  
他才不会。小豆芽只会帮他揍别人。上个月，巴基不知哪儿惹到了一个小混混，就在他觉得自己会被揍断手的时候，小豆芽出现了，帮他赶走那群人，扶着他上校医室检查。  
听说他是医学院成绩最优异的学生，而你的成绩在心理学院不好不坏，你就不担心吗？有一天他会因为这些离开你。娜塔莎的眼睛犀利，能看穿人似的。  
他才不会离开我，他爱死我了。  
噗....娜塔莎大笑。也许，我们会是好朋友，詹姆斯。

巴基叔叔！巴基叔叔！  
没....错，又是梦，有小爱丽莎和伊森的梦。  
他们背着书包，才从幼儿园回家。  
嘿，宝贝们，想我了吗？  
想！两个孩子齐声高呼着。  
巴基叔叔，快看看我今天画的画！爱丽莎兴奋地从书包里抽出一张A4纸，展开。上面有四个人，她解释道，这是爸爸、伊森、我和你。从左到右的顺序。  
真好看，你画的太棒了。对没出现他们的另一个爸爸巴基已经习以为常了。  
伊森更喜欢跟史蒂夫一起，爱丽莎喜欢跟他在一起，这也是他总结出来的事之一。可，爱丽莎不知道，五岁的伊森知道吗？可怜的小伊森。  
爱丽莎偷偷摸摸拿出好多张拍立得照片。快看，我昨天偷拍的，爸爸笑得多开心呐！  
昨天是七月四日，史蒂夫的生日，他们给他做蛋糕了。好像每年他们都会给他做蛋糕。能记起来这些琐事，可为什么就是对史蒂夫的omega毫无印象？  
巴克？又在发呆啊？  
巴基抬起头望着那边徐徐走来的人。他今天的味道好浓，弄得巴基心动。  
巴克？  
啊，没事。  
去看看伊森吧？他说有话要跟你单独说。对他温柔点，记得。  
我以前....？揍过他？不会吧，他没有打孩子这种癖好。  
当然没有，女孩都会多些疼爱，这很正常。哦，他知道了，他对爱丽莎的好让伊森感到不公平了。好吧，巴基叔叔也有做的不好的地方。  
伊森？他轻轻推开没关上的门，里面就是一个玩具总动员的世界，巴斯光年、胡迪还有总是掉耳朵的他记不起名字的先生。  
巴基叔叔。他抱住巴基的腰，小脸使劲往里蹭。  
怎么了我的小宝贝？  
男孩抬起脸，巴基觉得这是第一次他认真观察伊森。他的瞳孔，是绿色的，他的鼻子像极了史蒂夫，可...他的唇，翘翘的，和自己的很像！有那么一刹那，巴基觉得伊森是自己的孩子。  
这是我的画，我们今天也画画了。  
我已经迫不及待了。  
一样的A4纸，上面只有巴基和史蒂夫。这个绿眼睛的是你，蓝眼睛的是爸爸。史蒂夫的手和他的手紧紧相握。画很抽象，可表达的意思很明确。  
下楼前，伊森给他说今晚要告诉他一个小秘密，是史蒂夫的秘密。  
史蒂夫说今晚负责乔伊娜和爱丽莎的工作，巴基则是给伊森讲睡前故事。仍然是巴斯光年的漫画本。躺在伊森的床上，他能闻到史蒂夫遗留下来的气味，淡淡的。  
巴基叔叔，我给你讲。他确定门已经关好了才接着说，爸爸他很爱你，巴基叔叔。  
我知道，我也很爱你的爸爸，我们从你这个年龄就认识彼此，我很了解他，他也了解我，我们是最好的朋友。  
不！巴基叔叔，他对你，白马王子和白雪公主的那种爱。他的话通俗易懂，一语道破、直逼要点。你呢？  
别乱想，怎么可能呢？童话故事对小孩子的影响太大。  
我说的是真的哦，不信你去问爸爸，爸爸不会撒谎的。伊森拍拍胸口，像巴斯光年那样给他承诺。  
詹姆斯啊詹姆斯，你真的对史蒂夫有那种想法了吗？是从什么时候开始的？他看着镜子里的自己质问，很严肃。即使这是梦，你也掩藏不了对史蒂夫的喜欢吗？  
一股熟悉的味道飘进来，连香氛都掩盖不了的强大的alpha的气味。小豆芽来了。  
他规矩的穿好衣服，母亲的话依然在他耳边响起，你是omega，接近第一次发情就不能再像以前那样毫无顾忌，你会很危险。他的父亲、母亲就是这个世界最平庸的存在，他们是beta，哥哥、妹妹也是。为什么两个beta会生出一个omega儿子？  
小豆芽，怎么还不睡？他打开门。  
史蒂夫一把抱住他，说了句谢谢。他身上散发的味道使巴基情不自禁浑身躁动，他感到自己的下体有些异样。不行，这样一定会提前发情期的。  
巴基推开他，走去打开了窗子。你怎么还像小时候那么粘人？话音刚落，又被抱着，很紧很紧，味道更浓烈。干什么？小豆芽。他的额头被狂亲着。  
小声点，别把孩子们吵醒了。他反手锁上门。  
他要干什么？不对，不对，这已经超过了好朋友的范围。快醒来，巴基，快醒来，再不醒来这个梦以后没法做下去了。  
史蒂夫，放手！他推不开他，巴基记得自从他表现出为alpha后就再也推不动他了。  
巴基，我们很久没做了。我已经把小娜和雪花哄睡着了，伊森也睡着了。我一个人当‘好好父亲’已经够久了，我们就不能做我们之间的事吗？  
我们不能这样，史蒂夫。他的omega才逝世不到一个月，他一定是记错了。  
巴克，我爱你。alpha气息浓的巴基快毙气，身体比脑袋的反应快些。史蒂夫已经帮他脱下所有的衣服。他们早就见过彼此的裸体，可现在不一样，他们的脑袋里满是情欲，是对彼此的渴求。  
到你了，我的爱。意思是该巴基为他脱衣服了。他的理智因为听到‘my love’被彻底击垮。他放肆的像他脑袋中想象的画面一样解开史蒂夫的睡袍。强壮的肌肉从脖子处一直连接到小腹，强健的胸肌最能表明他是一个多么强的alpha。他主动吻上史蒂夫的嘴，辗转反侧，所有的动作自然的就像他们这样过无数次了。  
史蒂夫脖子处散发的味道好闻极了，巴基轻轻咬下去，学着alpha标记时的样子。他的唾液溢出红唇，发根处出现密密麻麻的汗滴。最为激烈的，是后庭的液体，他的下面湿透了。  
他渴望史蒂夫的抚摸和亲吻，他要把自己毫不保留地交给面前这个强大的alpha。  
巴基难受地呻吟，同时产生的是前所未有的快感。当史蒂夫的阴茎来回摩擦肛道里特定的东西时，他忍不住叫的更大声。  
抽插的速度越来越快，两人尽情地释放自己的信息素，来得到更多彼此的味道。巴基用力吮吸，两个不同的味道在空气里爆炸。  
几番来回...  
啊！巴基几乎是哭出来的，他已经没有力气了，可身体却一点都抑制不住地想要和另一个人继续这场狂欢。  
史蒂夫比他更先发现，他慢慢停了下来，提早结束巴基这次的发情期。  
大汗淋漓，巴基的腿根部充满了粘液和从肛道里溢出的精液。神经系统带动他的身体抽搐了几下，缓解高潮带来的巨大压迫。  
一股清新的味道入鼻，他渐渐的不再感到难受，而是一阵安心。快醒来了吧，这个疯狂的梦该结束了吧。  
果然，一睁眼他是躺在公寓床上的，一个人。他在梦里和小豆芽做了那种比男女之间还激烈的性事。他以后要怎么面对史蒂夫？  
叮咚....然后钥匙插进锁孔，转了一下门被打开，是小豆芽。  
怎么了？  
巴基一看见史蒂夫赶紧把自己全身上下遮得严严实实。  
你怎么来了？今天是周末。巴基说完话狠狠地咽下口水，他清晰的记得梦里的场景，他怕史蒂夫扑过来把他压在身下做出他担心的事。  
你在...？男人都会的那个。我是不是打扰你了？史蒂夫以为他刚好碰见。  
当然不是！我...冷！不行吗？他放开被子，紧绷的神经总算送了些。他意识到那些只是梦，一些无关紧要的梦而已。  
他能再编个更扯的理由吗？现在是五月。  
你来干什么？巴基一脸不爽。  
没什么事，就想和你呆在一起。他坐到床边。  
你和佩吉怎么样了？  
昨天下午在电影院看见你了，和你的新女友。史蒂夫把话题一转，转到巴基身上。  
还没有。巴基躺下。不过快了。他又说道，嘴角伴随着自信的微笑，他在对付女孩这方面一贯有信心。  
巴克，我好生气，我....他把巴基压在身子，在他的注视下，缓缓低头，就快要吻上他的唇。  
喂，干什么！巴基制止了他。以前小豆芽也经常这样，可经过昨晚那场梦，巴基不得不重新审视这样亲密的动作。  
我想吻你。当这话说出口时，被惊愕到的不止有巴基，还有史蒂夫自己。他的表情像是在埋冤：该死，怎么就说出来了。  
你...说什么？巴基被吓得不轻。  
话已出口，改变不了了。史蒂夫一不做二不休，干脆直接吻上了他的唇。这个吻很长，直到巴基反应过来并推开他。  
两人都不说话了，空气凝固在一个尴尬的时点上。他和小豆芽之间的友谊，梦里梦外，算是彻底被毁了！  
没过一会儿，史蒂夫起身离开......


End file.
